Never Wake a Sleeping Dragon
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Sometimes when a powerful wizard is hurt beyond endurance, a dragon spirit will come to protect the wizard. Harry Potter was just such a wizard, but the dragon couldn't fully manifest until after the dark soul fragment was gone. Now the dragon is awake and will stop at nothing to claim its mate, including imprisoning him in Harry's home. Split personality, dark fic, Harry/Draco


Chapter One

Deep within the mind of Harry Potter, the dragon woke. Scales covered the body of the boy who lived, his hair grew out until it was past his waist and his eyes glowed in the darkness of his room. It stretched and wings came out the back of his sleeping host. Blood spilled as the leathery wings emerged and the dragon roared. It needed its mate and would do anything to take them. He flew through the air; it took little effort to remain invisible to the muggles below. He flew through the air to the small prison by the sea and into his mate's cell. He stared at the curled up man on the bed, when once his blond hair had been sleek and shiny, it was now a gnarled rats nest. The boy was asleep when the dragon took him into his arms and flew back to his nest. He put the boy in his bathroom, running the water until it was warm and steamy. His mate wouldn't wake unless the dragon wanted him to. The boy was beautiful as the dragon undressed him, strong and young, as well as a virgin. He was worthy of brooding his young. The dragon gently washed his mate's hair and body, before brushing his hair gently and taking him up in his arms once more. He went to his nest; the soft padding and pillows would do, until he found a better one, preferably with gold for his scales. He then gently dressed his mate in the clothing his other half was fond of, before getting dressed in clothing. He then disapparated to the wizard shopping market. Several people screamed as he landed and he gave them a predatory smile.

"I WILL NOT HARM YOU, IF YOU GIVE ME TRIBUTE AND CHAINS." The dragon said and smiled. "I HAVE ALREADY FOUND MY MATE AND THEREFORE DO NOT NEED ANOTHER VIRGIN TO MATE WITH." The crowd stared at the dragon.

"Wha-who are you?" A bolder witch asked and the dragon's tongue flicked the air tasting her fear, and hatred, as well as the need to find information.

"DO YOU MEAN TO ASK WHO SLUMBERS WITHIN ME, OR WHO AM I PERSONALLY?" The dragon demanded and the woman paled.

"BOTH." She said and the dragon frowned.

"I HAVE NO REASON TO GIVE FREELY SUCH INFORMATION, AT ANY RATE YOU COULD NEVER HARM ME, OR MY MATE. I AM A PROTO DRAGON, I SLUMBERED FOR A TIME WITHIN THE BODY OF MY HOST, BUT I HAVE AWAKENED NOW AND I WILL NOT TAKE KINDLY TO SOME NOSY WITCH TRYING TO OUTSMART ME.'

"I wasn't, I would never dare your magnificence, and I simply wish to tell your story."

"I AM NOT INTERESTED IN TELLING MY TALE, BEGONE FROM MY PRESENCE, YOU ARE VEXING TO ME WITH YOUR LIES AND HALF TRUTHS." The dragon roared and the witch fled, the dragon smiled then, as wizards brought forth his tribute, chains and gold to slake the dragon's fury. Such was his due, as the most powerful creature in all the land, as a dragon made flesh. He watched as they put it into sacks, shrinking it down for him, until finally he was handed a large sack of gold and he flew off with it, vanishing into the sky, before returning to his nest. He removed the gold and the chains and set to making his chambers livable. First he scattered the gold about the room, before making his way to the bed and the boy who slept on it. He picked him up and set him down gently in a chair, before continuing to work on his chambers, once he had finished covering every inch of the room in gold, chains and holders for those chains that ran from the room to the bathroom he then turned to his mate. He fastened a five-foot long chain to his mate's arm, before chaining him to the wall, threading the silver chains through a large golden loop that had been included in his tribute. He then chained his mate's other hand, before going into the kitchen and making a simple but hearty soup for his mate, as well as bread to go with it. He carried the meal to his mate, before he allowed his mate to wake. Blue eyes slowly opened a beautiful pouty kissable mouth opened and screamed.

"I WILL NOT HARM YOU, YOU ARE MY MATE."

"NO, NO I CAN'T BE, I WON'T BE! YOUR A DRAGON, I CAN'T MATE WITH A DRAGON."

"I CAN MAKE MYSELF APPEALING TO YOU, BUT YOU WILL BE MATING WITH ME, OR YOUR FAMILY WILL SUFFER."

"YOU CAN'T."

"I CAN, I'LL SIMPLY USE MY OTHER FORM AND TESTIFY AGAINST THEM, WHO WILL THEY BELIEVE YOU OR THEIR SAVIOR?" The dragon demanded and his mate stared at him in shock.

"HARRY?" He demanded thrashing on the bed desperate to be free, desperate to escape.

"HE IS NOT ME, HE SLEEPS WITHIN ME, AS I WILL WHEN I SLUMBER. DO NOT SEEK TO HARM ME LITTLE MATE, YOU WILL NOT LIKE IT WHEN YOU WAKE A SLEEPING DRAGON. NOW CALM YOURSELF, BEFORE YOU DO YOURSELF INJURY AND EAT THE SOUP I BROUGHT." The dragon said and his mate calmed, before mechanically eating the soup, looking both terrified and furious to have control over his own body taken from him. "I will not control you, unless you are doing injury to yourself, you are weak now and cannot afford to expend strength."

"So you can do something beside roar out your words?" Draco demanded and the dragon nodded.

"Of course I can, you need to be comforted now."

"Not by you, can you wake Harry, I'll mate with him, but not with you." Draco said and shuddered. The dragon stared at his mate; not allowing the hurt the words caused him to be seen by Draco. His scales vanished and in his place a boy stood. "Harry?"

"Yes and no, I can change forms at will, but there are certain things that one part of my personality will do, that the other won't." The dragon replied. "You may name me, but think wisely on what name you might desire to give me. That way you will always know who I am and who you are with and therefore will know not to vex me." The dragon said.

"How did this happen to you, dracons only come about..."

"When powerful wizards are abused and pushed past their limits. I could not come forth, nor could I protect him, do to the soul of the evil one."

"You don't consider yourself to be evil?"

"I am not good, nor am I evil, I am a being of elemental magic. I was born as a child cried out in pain longing for a friend, for someone to love him, though I could not manifest fully until after the dark one was defeated, I could comfort the child in dreams, but I could not protect him from those that harmed him."

"Harry was abused?"

"He was abused and desperate for love, I imagine that was the plan of the old man that positioned himself to have Harry see him as a savior and Grandfather figure. Meanwhile even that old man planned to harm the other half of my mind."

"You consider yourself to be a part of Harry?"

"He could retreat into his dreams and there we could play and talk together. I am a part of his mind, but I am a separate personality from him. Though I could not fully manifest when the beatings got too bad, I would take over, taking his punishment for imagined slights for him." The dragon said and Draco stared at the dragon in shock.

"Why me?"

"Why not you, you are attractive, talented and you will challenge me, you are also a virgin which means that you will never have another's scent on you. I will not force you to have sex with me, to bare my young, but until you do you will not leave this room."

"Harry will protest."

"Harry will sleep until I decide to wake him and even then he won't free you because I'll come to the surface before he can. Sometime I might reward you by allowing Harry to come forward to be with you, but you do not deserve such a reward now."

"If I do it, if I have sex with you, will you let Harry come forward then?"

"You prefer his company to mine?" The dragon hissed the last and Draco paled.

"Well I understand him better than I understand you, what if I need to use the bathroom?"

"Then you will be unchanged once and retained until we get you to it." The dragon replied gesturing towards the chains.

"Can't I just have one really long chain?" Draco pleaded.

"No, you have not earned such a privilege yet." The dragon said and Draco burst into tears as his hands came to his shirt and he removed it. The boy was terrified, frightened and devastated at the loss of his freedom, but he knew he had to do what the dragon wanted in order to receive more freedom. The dragon watched as his mate stripped and licked its lips, watching the boy finish removing his clothing. The dragon then chained Draco to the two much shorter chains that hung from the bed and added ankle chains. He then gently ran his hands up and down the boy's skin. Draco shuddered at the touch, as the dragon licked his skin, squirming with arousal. The dragon smiled and flicked its forked tongue over Draco's shaft. Draco let out a moan, and squirmed more, as the dragon wrapped his tongue around Draco's shaft and began stroking the wizard.

"More!" Draco demanded and the dragon laughed, before putting a single finger inside of Draco, tempting and teasing the boy, until all that remained in Draco's mind was desire, need and sexual hunger. He continued to tease his mate, tempting the boy. "Please fuck me, please fuck me hard, bury yourself inside me, please. Please let me release." Draco pleaded and the dragon smiled, he unchained one side of the boy and watched as Draco flipped to his back. The dragon then retained his mate, before continuing to stretch Draco until the boy was keening in pleasure. He then removed his fingers and thrust his shaft inside his mate. They both groaned at the pleasure of it, as the dragon continued to thrust until he came with a roar, sinking his teeth into the neck of his mate, in a claiming bite. Draco thrashed on the bed keening in the pleasure and endorphins the dragon's bite released in him. It was as if all that existed in that moment was the pleasure of the bite. Finally he went still, falling into the deep sleep that followed claiming. He would sleep for a long while yet.

The dragon smiled down at his tempting tempestuous mate, knowing that his life would be a challenge once Draco ceased to fear him. The dragon smiled softly releasing his mate's wrists and legs from the shackles and carrying him into the bath. He washed them both, cradling his mate's sleeping body to him and smiling down at the young man. He then dried them both and replaced the soiled bed covers with fresh ones, before laying Draco inside the bed chaining one wrist and piling the gold over top of him. He then did the same to his half of the bed, warming it gently with the steam of his fire. The dragon then closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
